Date A Live: Ars Install
is a game produced by Compile Heart and Sting Entertainment and was released on June 26, 2014. Routes for the Yamai sisters and Miku Izayoi are confirmed, as well as the new game characters named Maria and Marina Arusu, with both of them voiced by Suzuko Mimori. Gameplay When the game keeps advancing, the map picture will appear. By selecting the icon of any character that displayed on the map, it is possible to look at the event of that character in question. There are two maps exists in the game, Map and High School Map. Go back and forth in the two maps and searches for the heroine you would like to invite in date. Story Autumn. When scorching sunlight finally softened. Itsuka Shido was in a virtual reality world. There is a world of super simulated reality developed by <Fraxinus>. The non-daily life in the virtual reality world reproduces the daily life of Shido faithfully. Familiar row of houses along the city street. The characters' faces which he knew by sight. Met in such a world, an unrecognized girl. 「To you, I'll ask - what is 『Love』?」 The advent of artificial spirits irregular that shouldn't have. By abnormalities that occur simultaneously, Shido got trapped in the virtual reality world. As for Tohka who came over to save Shido, she got trapped in the virtual reality world too, in the same way. And to escape from the virtual reality world, the action that should be taken by Shido in order to regain the stolen everyday life is only one ── Date the girls in the virtual reality world and make them fall for you!? Characters Charashido0_0.png|Shido Itsuka Chara1.png|Tohka Yatogami Origami2.png|Origami Tobiichi Chara3.png|Yoshino Chara5_1.png|Kotori Itsuka Charakurumi4_0.png|Kurumi Tokisaki Charakaguya6_0.png|Kaguya Yamai Charayuzuru7_0.png|Yuzuru Yamai Miku_spirit_ver.png|Miku Izayoi 2601510-0903559377-edSJX.png|Maria Arusu Chara10_0.png|Marina Arusu ;Shidou Itsuka :The protagonist of this game. :CV: Nobunaga Shimazaki A second year student who attends the Tengu City's Raizen High School. The incident from the past had awakened his ability to the power of a Spirit in one's body. Since then, to cooperate with his stepsister, Kotori, who served as the commander in , along with the other Spirits, the saving continues. Since his parents are often busy and have to leave from home, he becomes the central pillar of his house wholly in housework, and is also good at cooking. ;Tohka Yatogami :The main character of this game. :CV: Marina Inoue Identification name, “Princess”. The first Spirit saved by Shido. Bright, cheerful, and doesn't really know doubt due to her innocence. Due to the arrangements made by , she is now a classmate of Shido. She is a big eater, and is especially fond of soybean flour bread, together with Shido's cooking. Anyhow, the fact that she loves Shido is an inevitable thing. Her manifested Angel is < >. ;Origami Tobiichi :The main character of this game. :CV: Misuzu Togashi She is a classmate of Shido, a (self-proclaimed?) lover. Raizen High's best genius and is athletic, a talented high school girl combined with a mysterious beauty who belongs to the JGSDF's Anti Spirit Team. She has a past of having lost her parents due to the assault of a Spirit, and has vowed with her heart to have revenge. In terms of expressing her love to Shido, she completely changed from her cool demeanor to quite carnivorous. ;Yoshino :The main character of this game. :CV: Iori Nomizu Identification name, “Hermit”. The second Spirit saved by Shido. She is docile and shy, but her best friend placed on her left hand, Yoshinon, is cheerful and likes to joke around. Among the other Spirits who have strong personalities, Yoshino's presence is as if the oasis of Shido's heart. Her manifested Angel is < >. ;Kurumi Tokisaki :The main character of this game. :CV: Asami Sanada Identification name, “Nightmare”. Up until the Spirits Shido had encountered now, he's only unable to save “The Worst Spirit”. Among the numerous Spirits whom occasionally appeared in the human world, she is the single one who is able to appear from the neighboring world at her own will, and even intentionally kills some people. Although it's no doubt that her actions have some sense of purpose, her goal is not revealed until now. Her manifested Angel is < > ;Kotori Itsuka :The main character of this game. :CV: Ayana Taketatsu Identification name, “Efreet”. Acquired the power of a Spirit by the hands of “Someone” and became one, Shido's stepsister. While wearing her trademark's white ribbons, she is an innocently cute little sister ― However, once she wears her black ribbons, she turns into the commander of , the secret organization that tries to solve the spacequake by interacting with the Spirits. A special case is almost always being carried around, in which contains her favorite food, lollipops. Her manifested Angel is < >. ;Kaguya Yamai :The main character of this game. :CV: Maaya Uchida Identification name, “Berserk”. The Spirits who move at a faster rate than a gale, even to have a contact with them is difficult, let alone to encounter them. With strong winds accompanying their typhoon, after passing through “the girls”, only a catastrophic sight broadens...... Her manifested Angel is the same as Yuzuru, < >. ;Yuzuru Yamai :The main character of this game. :CV: Sarah Emi Bridcutt Identification name, “Berserk”. The Spirit who appeared along with the raging winds. She is also, without a doubt, the Spirit called “Berserk”, but the circumstances remain as a mystery. Her manifested Angel is the same as Kaguya, < >. ;Miku Izayoi :The main character of this game. :CV: Minori Chihara Identification name, “Diva”. The more unexpected thing of this world is, the Spirit with an enchanting voice. It's rumored that, there is also a story about the basis of life being laid in the human world, but the truth currently remains unknown. Her manifested Angel is < >. ;Maria Arusu :The main character of this game. :CV: Suzuko Mimori A new character in the PS3 game, Date A Live: Ars Install. She is the mysterious girl whom suddenly appeared before Shido in the virtual world. She looks like she wants to know about “Love”, but..... ;Marina Arusu :The main character of this game. :CV: Suzuko Mimori A new character in the PS3 game, Date A Live: Ars Install. The girl who looks just like Maria whom suddenly appeared before Shido in the virtual world. She always appears when the day comes to an end, is shown to like teasing Shido and seems to know about the world. She is completely opposite to Maria, but..... ;Reine Murasame :The side character of this game. :CV: Aya Endō Reine is highly intelligent and the Analysis Officer of Ratatoskr's Fraxinus Crew. She transferred to Raizen High School as a Physics teacher and an assistant home-room teacher at Shidou's class. Beautiful and intelligent, her only flaw is being sleep deprived, since she doesn't seem to sleep much. At some point of time she can be reliable and take command of the directions which Shidou needs to do when dating a spirit. ;Kyouhei Kannazuki :The side character of this game. :CV: Takehito Koyasu Vice-commander under Kotori of Ratatoskr crewing the airship <Fraxinus>, a ship located 15,000 meters above Tengu City. He shows masochistic qualities when receiving any type of physical punishment from Kotori. He displays psychological foresight in his defense of Fraxinus which appears to be an ability known by Kotori to the point that she is dismissive of a physical attack upon Fraxinus because of his presence. He is also the former captain of the AST, when Ryouko had just joined. ;Mana Takamiya :The side character of this game. :CV: A Live (anime)newsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=104120 Misato A temporary Second Lieutenant of the AST, she works for the DEM Industries based out of England as a Wizard. Revealed to be the real sister of Shido, she does not have any memories from that time but possesses just a picture which was her only proof that she had a brother. Like Shido, she has blue hair and brown eyes, with her blue hair tied in a ponytail. Due to the procedure she underwent to strengthen her fighting power, she has less than 10 years to live, but was kept from knowing this truth about her body. ;Mikie Okamine :The side character of this game. :CV: A Live (anime)newsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=76718 Kanami Satou Holding the rank of Private, she is described as having brown eyes and hair, with her hair tied in pigtails. She is in Origami's and Shido's year but she skipped a grade, making her one year younger. Her age being close to Origami's leads her to have a strange attraction to Origami. Her dedication to Origami is shown by the fact that she was willing to resign from the AST when she thought Origami was going to have a disciplinary discharge. She is Tamae Okamine's younger cousin. ;Ellen Mira Mathers (Prologue only) :The side character of this game. :CV: Shizuka Itō Dubbed as "The World's Strongest Wizard," she is also the secretary of DEM's director Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott, one of the company's chief executives. Ellen is usually calm and analytic, especially when around Westcott. However, during battle, her true personality is revealed. ;Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott (Prologue only) :The side character of this game. :CV: Ryōtarō Okiayu Westcott is the current director of DEM. It is unknown when and how he ended up as Executive Director for DEM, but he seemed to be familiar with almost everything happening around the company. Music *'Opening Song': Installation by Sweet ARMS *'Ending Song': Eternal World by Kaori Sadohara Bonus Drama CDs Limited Edition Bonuses :Cast: :Maria Arusu CV: Suzuko Mimori :Shido Itsuka CV: Nobunaga Shimazaki :Cast: :Tohka Yatogami CV: Marina Inoue :Kotori Itsuka CV: Ayana Taketatsu :Maria Arusu CV: Suzuko Mimori Preoder Bonus :Cast: :Tohka Yatogami CV: Marina Inoue :Shido Itsuka CV: Nobunaga Shimazaki Gallery Trivia * Date a Live: Ars Install is not too long of a long game, (about 10-30 hours playable) although this game can be finished within 4-6 hours. Media Category:Media Category:Game